


The Game And Those Who Play- Grimdark

by setsun



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsun/pseuds/setsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ArcFour's "The Game And Those Who Play"</p>
<p>The classes. The aspects. The players.  </p>
<p>You know them, from the arrogant prince and the brave knight to the unpredictbable bard and the page with his magnificent potential.</p>
<p>You've seen these children normal.......or as normal as the game allows. But there is more to to know any of those who play may inadvertently or through arrogance knowingly delve into darkness and the darkness will claim them</p>
<p>This is the grimdark............ </p>
<p>Updates will be sporadic but I'll try to get as many as I can done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. preface-  what is "GRIMDARK"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game, and Those Who Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260591) by [ArcFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcFour/pseuds/ArcFour). 



Alright. 

To begin with I'll explain just WHAT the Grimdark is.

The grimdark is a corruption of a player within Sburb, it can stem from a few things, normally from messing with shit you shouldn't. Namely the Horrorterrors and the outer ring. 

Commonly it may be triggered by alchemizing omninous items and weapons or occasionally it will be caused by trauma or an outside source of corruption. Also some individuals are predisposed to going grimdark. 

It IS possible to bring someone out of Grimdarkness but the deeper they get the harder it is.........and more dangerous it becomes, advanced cases of Grimdark may require confrontation and termination of the affected player. 

Being a God Teir DOES NOT and WILL NOT protect you from going Grimdark. The only way to avoid grimdark in you or your teammates is to stay the fuck away from omninous alchemy and keep up morale

Grimdark is hardly ever a good thing. 

It does give you enormous power but at great cost....even to the point of the failure of the session

There are ..........ways to cheat the grimdark, to manipulate the condition. BUT to even attempt to do so is a grave endeavor and just BEGS for trouble......often more than its worth.

In short. Grimdark is no laughing matter

It is an all consuming malevolent force and not to be trifled with.


	2. chapter 1- The Bard of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1- The Bard of Mind

You are the bard, your aspect is that of mind. You are a destroyer of thoughts and ideas as well as choices. You are the wildcard a crazy sonofabitch. That's true of pretty much any bard in Sburb, but mind it gives you knowledge or more accurately an inkling of knowledge for the true knowledge you would have to be a Seer. 

Now you as an individual like to tinker with things, with thoughts and choices as is fitting with your aspect as well with physical objects, making new things out of old combining and tearing down and buiilding back up but often your endeavors fail spectacularly! Like when you tried to fix your desktop computer by yourself, you didn't know what the fuck you were doing in the slightest and it now sits useless and dormant. Luckily that was before the game once in you used the old parts to alchemize an awesome portable one that was better than any that could be built by traditional means. This surprised you greatly at first then you realized it was a game construct and you were using it exactly right and was difficult to misuse even by accident

Then then the game got going its a massive session, your not exactly sure how many players but you know its more than a hundred and to get everyone in requires massive cooperation. But you're not worried about it right now because you found something...... something powerful, powerful beyond what most other players could dream. The guides warn against its use, they say it causes bad things to happen, you're leader the Rogue of your group of players doesn't like the idea, the witch is hesitant but open to it, your team's seer is worried about what might happen and begs you not to. You tell them you won't mess with the things you found out, but instead you work in secret, you alchemize things for everyone now that you've gotten good at it, your friends and teammates only see you when you bring them some new weapon or other item that they asked you to make.  
You also set to work alchemizing darker, more...omninous things, books and and peices of obscene temples of long forgotten cults. You put these into your alchemiter, the results are just as you hoped...... frighteningly powerful weapons and armor, then you get an idea. You go to the land of your Page, his aspect is space. You get the CaptchaCode for the ectobiology equipment, you return to your own planet with none the wiser. Then you upgrade your alchemiter so you can make the equpment bigger to suit your purposes, then you start appearifying the slime imprints of denizens and sprites it works fantastically. You blend them together. They are magnificent, then you get an idea, you apearify yourself and of course logically you get your own slime imprint. Then you appearify a being from beyond the furthest ring and blend it with your own slime. It doesn't work so you scrap that plan and start doing more forbidden research. 

Eventually you notice that your original endeavor is working. Your skin and hair have changed and the horrorterrors have been whispering but now you can tell what they're saying, you oblige their requests as most of it follows your plan anyway. 

You start killing, not your fellow players but you start killing the enemy, the imps, and ogeres and such, every one that falls adds to your power and you cap off your echeladder. Then you kill once more. This is the one that does it. it puts your power into the next level. Your plan is all but complete, you go and present yourself to the group, they're horrorfied by what you've done. 

Your leader is angry, he knows whatt you've become he and the heir agree that you can't be part of the team any longer. They cut off all communication with you and advise the rest to do the same. Then they send you into paradox space........

The group's prince of heart keeps up some communication with you as does the seer of hope, not much tho but enough to know you've gotten lonely in your exile. They tell you that the maid of heart wouldn't mind seeing you return, you'd forgotten or had simply not known she was in your group. After all prior to your banishment from the group. You hesitantly oblige the offer the prince makes to get her to meet you if you can manage to get away from the edge of nowhere. It takes quite awhile but you make it back to Skaia and your land. Its neglected and filled with monsters, both of the game and your own design. You slaughter the rampant creatures to clean house, after all you're expecting a geust soon. You clean up your home, and alchemize new furnishings to replace what was broken in your absence then message the prince he says the maid agreed to speak to you. She knows nothing of your secret endeavors and little of your banishment. She's a sweet girl. 

Months later The Black King is being fought. He's too much for your session's players. He has been prototyped over a hundred times this session. Everyone is falling incapacitated until all that stand is your original grouup and the maid that bothered herself to be civil towards you, you know they're in over their heads. Its obvious they need your help but they refuse to call for you. 

You get yourself ready, gather your best weapon, a very grim pole-arm in the eastern style that absolutely pulsates and writhes with the dark energies of the furthest ring. When you arrive only two are capable of fighting and even standing, The Black King and the Maid of Heart. You swing your weapon at the king shearing all but the last bit of his health away, then the maid finshes him herself. 

The battlefield explodes into great tracts of Grist of all types and you plant your weapon in the ground. She approaches you, the maid comes right up to you, flips her hair and hugs you. After releasing you from her arms she looks up at you, you put your hands on her shoulders, thumbs just by her neck and you grin at her...........


	3. Chapter-2 Rogue of Heart

The rogue of heart.... your role is to steal your aspect and give it away..... to give of yourself even

You are brokenhearted..... the one you love doesn't know you love him...or else he doesn't care.....

You are in pain.... you wwant him to love you but you know you can't force him to because that's not love....it is slavery

You love him you don't want to make him a slave....you probably couldn't even if you did want to....

"Why doesn't he love me!?" You cry into your pillow then stare at your wall...... your one true pairing is drawn upon it.... you and he. Together in your dreams and fantasies.... "oh why can't that happen for real!?" You say quietly throgh the tears

Then you realize...... "maybe….. m-maybe he doesn't know that I love him? I should show him how much I love him!" 

Yes that's what you decide to do....to show him exactly how much you love him.....but that leads to more questions..."how?" And "where" you wonder

this lab and all is big but whenever you see him more often than not everyone else is around so you can't get him alone ....... "that's it!" It suddenly hits you.... in order to be with your beloved you need to get rid of the distractions that keep you from being alone with him....

You figure you should start with the easiest.... your moiraille.. he might not approve of it but he won't be able to say no. Your sure you can "convince him" so to speak. He eventually falls to your purrsausion..

Next is the Page....honestly he's even easier than your moiraille, the heir, the page is a bit stubborn at first but folds quickly

Now the prince.... he's probably the one you don't mind getting rid of.... he's a pompous, clueless jerk of a bulgesucker once your done with him you crush his shame globes for the heck of it

The seer knows something's amiss by now... fortunately she's convinced it's the thief's doing but you still have to be careful

You decide to skip the maid and the sylph besides they'd make for good couple friends once this is all over. Not to mention you don't really know if it's even possible to kiill the maid as she is now oh well your not going to worry about it

The bard is next. He was easier than you thought since he was well invested in one of his pies already it wound up being simple enough to sneak up behind him

Hahahaha the thief and the seer took care of each other. "How furtuitous" you think. All that's left is the witch........"hmmmmmn" you sigh. You're almost as sad to see her go as you were for your moiraille. Maybe you can just lock her up somewhere where she won't get in the way

Now with all of that settled you think a gift for your beloved knight would be appropriate...you can think of one thing that might work.....

You are the rogue....your role is to take and to give away your aspect to others

You say to your beloved- "Karkitty I have a surprise fur you :33"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimdark Nepeta is Grimdark


End file.
